1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium, and more particularly, to a technique of improving purge efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the scaling-up of a processing substrate has markedly progressed in the manufacture of a semiconductor substrate, a liquid crystal substrate, or an electroluminescent (EL) substrate. For example, a semiconductor substrate having a diameter of about 450 mm has been put to practical use. Also, miniaturization has progressed, and improving in-plane uniformity (e.g., a film thickness or composition) in a thin film formed on a substrate (wafer) has been increasingly required. As a conventional technique for deriving an improvement in the in-plane uniformity of a substrate, for example, there is a technique described in Patent document 1.
1. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-182286